


Tangle

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Even in winter, it's still too hot to sleep for Anna, and only Remus can provide relief.Written for challenge #444 - "tangle" at femslash100.





	

The thermometer reads fifty but it's still too hot. Anna tosses and turns, writhing as if in the midst of orgasm. The sheets are tangled around her lengthy limbs, caught in the grooves of her thighs.

Finally.

Relief.

Remus straddles her, hand sliding against Anna's breast on its way to her lips. She traces the parched lips of the woman beneath her.

Remus is hungry.

Their limbs tangle as they fight for room on the bed, then Remus is on her like a bitch in heat. Her mask is off. She's as exposed as she will ever be.

For now.


End file.
